stickempires_rtsfandomcom-20200214-history
Gaming Terms
Many abbreviations may be used in this wiki and in the game itself, while not an inclusive list, some common ones are covered here (alphabetical order) List of terms A AI - Referring to the bot. You can play games with no elo prize by playing the AI. It's a non player character controlled by the SE programme. Ideal for training. AoE - Area of effect, hitting an area damaging multiple targets instead of one. Alpha - An Alpha-test version of the game. Armour - A boolean stat (either "yes" or "no") that units have. Units with a "yes" in this stat are considered armoured. These units have any incoming damage modified depending on the source of the damage. Animation-Cancel - A term which describes the act of attacking then commanding the unit(s) to move away from their initial position in order to cancel the animation to increase the speed of attacks overall (removes delay between attacks that would otherwise happen). Pressing the Hold hotkey (H) after an attack animation is done is also a form of animation cancel. Most notable with Crawlers but can be used on Archers, Swordwrath, Waters (for freezing units), Enslaved Giants, etc. Airs cannot animation cancel. Admin - Chat Admin. Players that have blue names in the Stick Empires global chat who can chat ban accounts from posting in the global chat for set periods of time. B Beta - A beta-test version of the game. Bomb - Short for Bomber. Boosting - Use of multiple accounts to farm rating. For more information, see Boosting. BRB - Be Right Back. Generic gaming message. It ususally means the opponent is disconnecting and then returning again in a few minutes. Polite players will await their opponents. Buff - A term used to describe the upgrading in statistics of a unit, empire, or upgrade. (E.g. Fire Arrows Buff) This is usually for balancing (see Nerf) C Camping - Staying at your base for a period of time while building up your own units and economy, not engaging with the enemy or battling for the centre tower. Synonymous with "Turtling" CvC - Chaos versus Chaos matchup. CvO - Chaos versus Order matchup, with Chaos being the player referred to. CvE - Chaos versus Elemental matchup, with Chaos being the player referred to. CA - Castle Archer (Order) CA3 - All three CA upgrades, likewise usage for CD and CAir CD - Castle Dead (Chaos) CAir / CE - Castle Air Elemental (Elementals) Cat - Dev/early alpha/affectionate name for Crawler Chat Admin/Mod - Players that have blue names in the Stick Empires global chat who can chat ban accounts from posting in the global chat for set periods of time. D DM - Deathmatch. One of the two modes Stick Empires has. This mode gives each player 3000 gold and 1500 mana and 6 Miners to start with. DPS - Damage Per Second. DoT - Damage over time, like poison or burn . E Economy - The means of production of your forces. This includes miners and general resource management. An increase in economy usually correlates to an increased rate of army production, which allows for more units to be fielded faster, hence why players should try to have a better economy than their opponent. Elo Rating - A player's skill as determined by the game. The winner of a game will take Elo points from the other player. If the winner has a higher rating than the loser, less points are taken. If the winner has a lower rating than the loser, more points are taken. This is because Elo is used to calculate a player's odds of winning a game. If two players are "truly" their rating and they are both the exact same rating, they will each have 50 wins after 100 games, for example. EvE - Elemental versus Elemental matchup. EvO - Elemental versus Order matchup, with Elementals being the player referred to. EvC - Elemental versus Chaos matchup, with Elementals being the player referred to. Ele - Elemental Empire (abbreviated) Exploit - A general terminology used for the use of glitches (such as the infinite Charrog jumping glitch) to gain an unfair advantage, which is against the rules of the game. People who exploit risk being banned. F Fog of War - The area in-game beyond which you have no visual indicators of what is going on. The only things visible through the Fog of War is Statue health and how depleted the Gold deposits are. Fog of War can be artificially induced through the Blind Gate. Interesting fact: If you are looking at the opponent, you can see units in or coming out of garrison if they are healing (not full health), and you can hear the sounds of combining from Elementals (or Chompler miners being created.) G Garrison - An ability to store units inside your castle to heal and cure them from poison. They cannot be hit by enemy units. This method is a great way if you don't have any units that can heal. Note: Does not cure burn. GL - An abbreviation for the words "good luck". It is good manners to say this at the beginning of a game. GL HF - An abbreviation for the words "good luck have fun". It is good manners to say this at the beginning of a game. Gold - One of the 2 resources needed to train units in Stick Empires, the other one is mana, albeit gold being more vital to a player as without any gold, no units can be trained. You can get gold by left-clicking a miner and right-clicking a gold mine. After it has done mining, the miner will deposit the gold at the castle and resumes mining until the gold mine is depleted and the miner will move to another gold mine. GG - An abbreviation for the words "good game". It is good manners to say this at the end of a game. GG WP - An abbreviation for the words "good game, well played." Generally used when a player loses in a close/intense game. G Kiting - Using the g hotkey during kiting for more reliable and faster response than manual kiting. G kiting is especially favours for archers against bombers. H Hard Counter - A unit that will utterly obliterate a specific type of target even with inferior investment. (e.g. Ninja v Mage, Albows v Swords.) Health Bars - Health Bars give you instant appraisal on the status of a unit's health. Some units have more than one health bar which affects the amount of health they have. The more health bars, the more the health. However health bars are NOT a specific amount of health and a health bar has different actual health across units. HUD - Heads Up Display. Gives you information about the selected unit and from it you are able to train units, use abilities and command units. Hold - A command that can be activated with the hotkey "h" in order to set units in their position and only attack enemies in range without moving from their position. I J K Kiting - Often done by ranged units like Archidons. Hitting units while moving back so you don't get hit, then repeating this method until the enemy unit dies. It's a necessary method to learn especially when you reach higher ranks. L Lagger / Lag abuser - Players that deliberately lag themselves and consequently the opponent and the game at key moments to cheat during games. They are breaking the rules and risk being banned. M Mana - One of the 2 resources in Stick Empires, being useful to have as it is used for training higher tier units and getting abilities but it is not a must to have. You can get mana by making miners pray at the statue. Massing - Using only a single unit almost exclusively. While powerful when complete (depending on the unit used) the final army will lack versatility. As well, since only one unit of a certain kind can be trained at a time, building and re-building of said army is much slower than compared to using a conventional army that utilizes a variety of units. Metagame - the game within the game. Minimap - The small radar map on your HUD. (Chat) Mod - Players that have blue names in the Stick Empires global chat who can chat ban accounts from posting in the global chat for set periods of time. N Nerf - The term used for the decreasing of power/benefits of a unit, empire or upgrade. (Eg. Eclipsor Health Nerf) Done by the developers to try to make the game balanced and fair, so that the game does not revolve around using a few powerful units. Ninja - Terminology for Shadowraths due to their ninja-like nature. O OvC - Order versus Chaos matchup, with Order being the player referred to. OvE - Order versus Elemental matchup, with Order being the player referred to. OvO - A game where both players use Order. OOS - Abbreviation of "Out Of Sync". This is done by the game servers when it detects something is wrong with the game. In online RTS games, the game is simulated 3 times. Once on each player's computer and once on the server. If any of these games does not match the other, the game is declared "Out Of Sync" and is ended, without either player suffering any detrimental effects such as rating loss. Games usually do not match each other when one player attempts to hack. Thus, "Out of Sync" merely prevents hackers from existing. However, people do abuse OOS by, when losing, intentionally OOS the game, thus ending with no ELO lost or gained for both players. P Population / Pop - A value that almost every unit has. All the units and units being queued to built have their population value added up to determine the size of a player's army. A player cannot have a population higher than 80. Passive ability - A type of ability that some units has that affects the attributes of a unit without needing the player to activate it. Q Queue time - The amount of time the unit takes to get on the battlefield. This can also be referred to the amount of time you spend on the queue for matchmaking. R Race - The empire you choose to be at the start of every match. There are 3 empires in Stick Empires (Chaos, Elemental and Order). Each empire differs from the other in the type of units and their attributes. Rushing - Refers to a sizable amount of units that are charged towards an enemy in hope to catch them offguard. Rushing usually happens early in the game with weak, cheap units. If enemy's unprepared, it can end a game early. RTS - Real time strategy. This is the genre Stick Empires is, one in which you need to think strategically to win but also in real time rather than turn based, as such, actions and commands you can give are limited to the time in which you can issue them. S Soft Counter - A unit that will defeat another unit, but not with inferior investment. (e.g. Archidons v Crawlers - enough archidons deal massive damage to crawlers, but you can't expect 1 archidon to take out 6 crawlers.) Speedcrawl - Short for a Crawler with Predatory Edge. Spellcaster - A unit which its main damage is dealt through spells, not a standard attack. Please note that spellcasters do have normal attacks with the exception of Treatures. Splash Damage - Refers to damage that affects any surrounding objects next to the original target, like arrows from Castle Archers. This is similiar to AoE but requires a target to hit before the splash is applied to any other units and Castle archers only splash damage a limited number of units which is not like AoE. T Turtle - Similar to camping. A turtler is someone who prefers to stay at his base building his economy and units instead of fighting for the centre tower. When turtling, the player builds all the necessary stuff to defend, like walls and castle archers. Usually games last long against a turtler. Tower - The tower at the centre of every map. A player may take control of a tower by stationing units at it until the tower's "control bar" fills up to said player's side all the way. The player in control of the tower receives free gold (20 gold at a moderately fast rate verify exact rate) and can get a passive ability that allows for periodic spawning of a free unit from the tower. This free unit does not contribute to a player's population count. U V W X Y Z Category:Game Mechanics Category:Gaming Terminology